What you'd least expect
by Sjcb
Summary: An idiot wants revenge for his parents death. So he joins the army to seek out the demon king and make him pay. Let's just say, it didn't go as planned... Humans vs demons. Warning: May be some gayness later on.
1. The beginning

_**This is my first story, so it may or may not be any good. I don't know.**_

 _ **If you have any good Ideas for me to write about, feel free to say because I'm gonna need some help.**_

 ** _I do not own attack on titan. The characters aren'tmine._**

* * *

 _ **What you'd least expect.**_

Today is the 5 year anniversary of my parents deaths. They were killed by the cross fire between humans and demons. They just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Because of this, I'm on my own, I have no other family left. I want to take revenge for my parents, they didn't deserve to die like that, no one does. To achieve the ultimate revenge, I will have to join the anti-demon army then hopefully, I will run into the demon king and make him pay for what he did. I'm not completely stupid, I realise that the demon king cannot be easy to defeat, I mean he is a king for a reason, he must be strong. Im just going to have to train until I'm strong enough to take him down. Well, thats my plan anyway, although nothing ever goes to plan.

"Line up!" Sounded through the room as all the new recruits were getting their new rooms sorted. I rushed down from the top of a bunkbed that I was currently occupying, almost falling in the process. "Corporal!" We all shouted in unison, once neatly lined up. On my right was a tall kid with dirty two toned blond hair, sporting several piercings in his face. I'm guessing this guys name is 'Jean' considering thats what it says on his jacket sleeve. He looks kind of like a horse in my opinion. To the left was a taller boy with raven hair, and quite a few freckles, from what I could see, this one wont last a week. A loud shout made me realise what was happening. "Who the hell do you think you are?! When I talk, you listen!" Great. He's yelling at me. I must of spaced out a bit while I was looking at that damn kids freckles. God they were mesmerising. "Sorry sir! I wont do it again!" I quickly say back. The corporal did not look happy however, turned to inspect a different boy in the line. "To is your first day, so we need to sort out your equipment, we wont start any training until next week. Get unpacked and meet me in the armoury at 0900 hours." A chorus of "Yes corporal!" Filled the room as the said man left. Its 0800 now, so we have an hour. I spent this following hour getting to know the other soldiers, who just joined along side me. I discovered freckles' name is Marco , we soon became good friends, I just hope he doesn't get killed to soon.

We all left towards the armoury and met the corporal who was standing right by the door. "Right now, you will be forced to make one of the most important decision that you will make while being here. You will have to choose which of the following specially modified weapons you want to use. Regular weapons don't work on demons so we have created a type of weapon that can, you don't really need to know how, just that it does. Your choice will be out of scythe, katana, bows, spears or a handgun. Once you become more advanced you will have a larger range to choose from." The corporal then opened the large metal doors and let us in one by one to choose our weapon. Im not exactly sure which one I want, a scythe might sound epic, however they are big resulting in it being heavy and hard to transport. A katana would be lighter and easier to use, however they a quite popular, so I'm not sure if they'd have any left by the time I get there. A bow would be easily portable, however i could quickly run out of arrows, the same with a hand gun and the spear, I just have no idea how to use one. Id probable stab my own eye out with it. I guess I should go with the bow since I did used to be in an archery club in primary school, lets just hope theres unlimited ammo or something.

Finally its my turn now, this is getting exciting. Like I expected all of the katanas are gone along with the handguns. The only options left are a scythe, bow or a spear. Although like I said the spear is completely out of the question. I soon decided that it would be best if I took a bow. I moved toward where the bows were stored, to see there are many different styles. A nearly completely large black bow with lines of a glowing green drew me in. Guess I'll take this one, however I cant seem to locate any arrows. After 5 more minutes of searching, I started to wonder if there was even any arrows here, maybe they are stored in a different location? I'll ask someone about it later, I just want this week to end as soon as possible, so I can finally get out onto the field and fight. Defeat every demon I come across until I find their king and make him pay. I will not rest until the demon king is dead. Hopefully because of me.

"Hey, uh what was your na-" Ah thank you so much, I feel so appreciated right now. "Please, just call me Eren" I cut in. "Oh sorry... Hey Eren! Which weapon did you choose?" Marco asked, damn why is he so happy? He seemed to be sporting a katana at his him, lucky him. Im totally not jealous. "I didn't really have a choice but I've got a bow, although I'm not sure where to get the arrows from." Ok I must of said something stupid because freckles is now giving me an 'are you an idiot' look. "The bows and guns are specially modified to not need ammo, because most people get killed when they run out. Just do the motion of shooting an arrow and you'll see what I mean." I quickly follow his instructions by grabbing my bow which was currently sitting on the top of my bunkbed and start to pull the string away from the frame. A light green mist appears in the gap that I just created and slowly take shape into an object. Well, this is weird And I'm totally not freaking out right now. Totally. Not. "Oh" was the only word I could manage to say after experiencing this sight. How the hell didn't I know this?

Once I got a hang of how to effectively use this bow, the rest of the week went by in a flash. Did I mention how bad the meals here are? Personally I think it's because they spend all of their money on fancy weaponry. Don't get me wrong, these weapons are awesome however completely over the top and unnecessary. Im in no place to do anything about it, so I'll just shut up now. Now for the actual training, a week of this then I can get to work. Hopefully.

The daily training mainly consisted of running laps of the facility and doing certain exorises that linked to your chosen weapon. At first we were put into groups with others that had the same weapon as you however, the groups quickly got mixed with the others, so we could learn how to fight together without getting in anyones way. I'm not gonna lie, I might have accidentally shot a few spearmen and swordmen. They were blocking the targets, not my fault. I'm lucky the corporal made us use these special training arrows though, so the most damage I did was giving the others a few bruises. This continuous training was a pain in the arse, although I do feel a hall of a lot stronger than when I started. So I guess it did have some purpose to it.

"Line up! Today you will be sorted into your official squad, which you will be stuck with untill either you retire or you die. Let's hope it's the first option." Personally I don't care who I'm grouped with, aslong as they're not selfish assholes. I hope that I didn't just jinx myself. Great.

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't too painfull for you to read.**

 **Tell me your opinions.**

 **Thanks :3**


	2. Finally getting somewhere

Not gonna lie, there are most likely going to be a few spelling mistakes. Sorry bout that.

Attack on titan is not mine and never will be.

The corproal continued "In this box, is slips of paper each with a number. That number will signify which squad you are in. Who wants to go first?" Of course I just wanted to get today over with, so we can finally do some missions. So I might as well go first. I stepped forward towards the corproal. Then I picked a slip out of the box he was currently holding. Here goes nothing. Taking a deep breath, I unfolded the paper. It read 'squad 17'. Not long after this i realised, since i was the first to pick i still don't know who will be in this squad. Now I've just got to wait and see.

A few more soldiers went and choose, however none has the same as me. At least 20 or more soldiers later and it was finally freckles' turn. When he opened the slip, he looked slightly surprised, however this emotion was soon replaced with relief, from what I could see. Marco then started walking towards horse face, with a huge from on his face. Personally I couldn't really care less, I don't want to came off as an asshole, however I'm sure I already do but I just want to know shows in my squad already. I'm getting impatient here- "Eren, hey?" These unexpected words made my thoughts come to a halt, as I tried to work out what the hell just happened. I soon realise that a short blond boy is standing right in front of me. " yeah?" I hastily say. "Eren, were in the same squad! What are the odds?" The blond boy said excitedly. I'm confused, who is this guy? Why does he know my name? "I dont want to seam rude but, have we meet before?" I say carefully. The boy looks stuned, and possibly a bit confused. He then goes on to answer with, "Don't you reconise me? I'm Armin, we went to highschool together. Us and Misaka." I don't remeber ever knowing this Armin guy is that 'Misaka' he mentioned, although I feel like I shouldn't upset him, so I'll just protend I do. I hope that this dosent end to badly. "Oh, yeah I rember now. Sorry Armin, it's been a tough week and my brain isn't working that well today." I didn't want to reveal to much about how the dramatic expierince of my parents death scared me to the point that I lost most of my memories. The only memory I can remember before 5 years ago is going to the ocean with my mother. I can't remember how close I was to this guy, so I'm going to hopefully play it safe. "Yeah, I agree training was horribl- Oh look it's Misaka's turn!" Armin pointed towards an Asian looking girl with grey eyes and a blood red scarf. She looked at her slip then turned her gaze to Armin and I. She started to walk towards. When she got here, Armin let a loud high pitch squeal "Oh my god! I can't believe we all managed to get into the same squad! The probability of this happening was extremely small,I guess it was fate. " Misaka just nodded in response.

Once all of the solders have been sorted into 3 or 4 man squads, we were free to train how we wanted, to get used to our new teammates. Since Armin and Misaka and me apparently know each other, they assumed we didn't need to train as long. After an hour of team practise, I did individual training. You never know when you'll be stuck in a situation where you can't get help from anyone else. So of cource it's essential that you know how to defend yourself.

The next morning we were finally given our first missions to complete. I'm excited to say the least. Even though, it's going to be an easy mission since it was out first, just to make sure we all don't die on the first day. So most of us were made to patrol around abandond buildings, or in forsets were all of the demons which were currently there were wiped out. Our jobs were just to make sure that they didn't return.

Today wasn't really as exciting as I first expected, nothing actually happened. Unfortunately we are going to have to do a few more of these types of missions before our corproal will trust us with more dangerous ones. Another week has past and the corproal has deemed us ready for the real thing. I try not to get excited so I don't and up disapointing myself once again. Squad 17 was given our mission objectives. They were;

*Go to this address , junction road WB7 HD3

* Clear each floor of low level demons which should be staying there

* once cleared fire green smoke gun as a signal for other squads

* Of you have finished your mission and you see a few signal, go and help that squad asap

"Do you think we will have to go up against alot of demons?" Armins voice shook a bit as he spoke. Personally, if there wasn't alot of demons around to kill, I would be seriously disappointed. "Don't worry Armin, Eren and I will protect you" Misaka tried to reasure him, which didn't really seem to work, since the short blond was still shaking slightly.

When we got the the address, we were met with a large rundown hotel. Most of the Windows looked like they have been smashed and the site was kicked in. We got our weapons ready, me with the bow, Armin with the handgun and Misaka with a katana. We entred the building through the open door. The first room looked empty, so we split up and check the rest of the rooms in the floor. Like all of our previous missions, there was no vidanke demon activity. We have this floor the all clear and carried on onto the next. This was repeated for the next few floors, untill I reached the 4th floor. As soon as my squad came up the stairs we were met with a demon. This one has long purple hair with red thick framed glases along with bright red lipstick to match. She was holding a work out teddy bear and looked to be around the age of 10 years. Misaka quickly shot out from behind me and disposed of the demon, not at all fazed by its appearance. We encountered a handfull of others in this floor, all having completely different appearances and abilities. Some bad wings and could fly, others had fangs and claws or and some whithout either had their own weapons. After a while we finally secured this floor, when I say we I mean me and Misaka, armins was standing frozen by the stairs. He was to scared by these low level demons to carry on so we soon decided Armin could wait outside and warn us if any signals go off. He could communicate with us from outside the building because of the devices all of the soliders had to wear incase they got separated from their squads. After we took Armin back to the entrance we carried on to the 5th floor.

When I was looking around the rooms on the 5th floor in this hotel, that's when i saw it. The back of a short figure, with large black feathery wings along with a pair of golden horns just behind its hair line, it seemed to be looking out of the window right in front of it. I was amost sure it was a demon, however it had a different persona then the others. This one seemed more.. clean? I'm not exactly to sure, the figure I a bit to get away to see it properly. I know I shouldn't watch, i should just kill ot straight away but the curiosity for the better of me and I find myself slowly creeping closer to the suspected demon. Now I'm about 10 metres away from the creature while the rest of my squad are sucuring the rest I the floor. Now that I'm closer to it, I can see the thight black trousers wrapped around its legs. I also notice that they have small rips around the knee in the black fabric and the fact that it's not wearing any footwear whatsoever, which I thought was quite strange. But then again, demons don't really care about hygiene from what I've seen. Above the thight black trousers was a pale, here back which sported a pair of raven coloured wings, although now I can see a few lighter grey feathers mixed in where they connect to the skin of its back. Neat dark hair, which in my opinion was almost the colour of a starless night, fell just bellow it's ears with an unusal yet appealing undercut underneath.

While being memorized by the moonlight reflected of the pale skin of its back, I accidently knocked over by bow, which I had previously propped up against the crates, that I am currently hiding behind. Damn, I knew this was a bad Idea. Just as I stood up, so I could run back to the rest of my squad before something bad happens, the short demon I was just observing appeared a few feet in front of me. "Shit ."

Now that it's facing me, I notice that this demon is male, and has a matching set of grey eyes to Misaka. The front of his hair has been neatly put in place. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows farrowed together. He seemed to be annoyed, probably because I was stupidly spying on him. His musclar arms were folded across his chest, I couldn't help but notice the many scars which ran along it, which I'm guessing are battle scars.

The demon then unfolded his arms and moved his right hand towards me. Before I even had a chance to move, his cold fingers wrapped their way around my neck. I could feel his sharp finger nails, which felt more like claws digging into my skin. Tears begain to well up in my eyes, I can't die here, not now. I have only killed a few lousy low level demon. Am I really that pathetic. I feel my tears finally trickling down my cheeks, so I squeeze my eyes shut, wanting the pain in my neck from his crushing grip to end.

"EREN! " Was shouted from somewhere nearby, I'm not entirety sure. The fact that some one is possibly trying to save me just makes me feel worse. If they die its my fault, my stupid mistake. I open my eyes once again to spot Misaka on the far end of the room that I'm currently in. She's running towards me with her hand outreached in my direction.

A bright light followed a loud unrecognizable sound filed the floor. I was flung across the gap between me and the wall with the force of the explosion. I'm not sure what happened to the demon or if it was one of his tricks. All I want to know is if Misaka and Armin are unharmed and safe. I keep my head down with my bandana over my mouth, to not inhail to much dust which now floats around in the air along with some smoke from the now burnt areas of the building. "Eren! Eren! What happened?!" Armin started yelling through the device, I didn't want to open my mouth to reply to I stayed silent.

After about 15 minutes the debri seems to have finally settled and the air now breathable. So I tell Armin I'm ok, however I don't know where Misaka is. Still layed out on the floor of the hotel, I turn my head to the side and to my shock, I just came face to face with the raven haired creature from before. His eyes this time however are closed, although he still seems to be breathing. I silently trace each feature of his now softened face with my eyes. His smooth pale skin now has dusty brown marks on the surface and the nearly placed hair has fallen out of place covering one of his eyes. His golden horns surprisingly had no traces of dust anywhere in them. Since the man was laying in his stomach, his wing me were in full view. I carefully lift one of my hands and slowly move it toward the black feathers. Once again my stupid curiosity got the better of me, I just had to find out what they felt like. Soft. They were soft. That was unexpected, I thought they would be rough and matted like the rest of the winged demons. Maybe this man isn't one of them? Thats unlikely though, because what human has wings? None.


End file.
